Hour Zones
Hour Zones are special rooms that can only be entered by players with the hour requeriment. This means that to enter x Hour Zone you need ''x ''hours of playing Graal Classic to be able to enter. Each Hour Zone is unique inside; all of them have public farm places and a small store with bombs and arrows. Some of them have spar rooms but they will not count towards your spar record. There are 4 Hour Zones available in Graal Classic at the moment: 100hrs, 500hrs, 1,000hrs and 2,000hrs. The Zone (100 Hours) This is the first zone you will unlock and it has the most grass in it. This zone, along with The Fan, are located at the sides of Graal City's entrance. The Zone includes: *A big pool. *A house with a bed and a kitchen. *A lot of bushes and way more grass. *A small room with vases to heal yourself. *A bombs & arrows store. The Fan (500 Hours) This is the second zone you will unlock and it has the most bushes in it. It is also the smallest of all. It is located close to The Zone, on the left. The Fan includes: *Two small rivers. *A fair amount of grass and lots of bushes. *A bombs & arrows store. The Resort (1,000 Hours) This is the third zone you will unlock. This zone is the only one that is completely inside a building, and also the only one in a cold place. This is the biggest zone of all, located in Snowtown. The Resort... *Has plenty of rooms: Main room, store room (bombs & arrows only), farming room, cafeteria and spar room. *Has a great amount of grass but a small amount of bushes. *Has a nice wide resort themed spar room. The Grotto (2,000 Hours) This is the last zone you will unlock at the moment. It has less features than The Resort, but the location and theme is more relaxing. Located outside York Town. The Grotto... *Has a plenty of grass and bushes. *Has a bombs & arrows store with the cheapest price than anywhere else. (8gs for 30 bombs or arrows.) *Has a spar room with a nature theme. Locations Here is Graal Classic's map with the Hour Zones' locations marked with colorful circles. Trivia *The Zone and The Fan were the first zones ever, then The Resort came out at end of 2010 with Snowtown's release and finally The Grotto was introduced a year later. *The Zone has the biggest farming options since more people are there. *There is a rumor about a 10,000 Hours zone coming soon, yet it is unknown if it is true or not. *When marrying was introduced, people who were married could cheat by summoning their partner to a Hour Zone where the partner could not yet enter. This is patched. *Similar to marrying, there was a glitch with 2p Mounts, where a player could manage to get a friend inside a Hour Zone where he could not enter yet by inviting him to his house, then horse and exit to the zone they wanted to be in.